


Agent Georgia

by Graysonnight



Series: RvB characters [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonnight/pseuds/Graysonnight
Summary: My head canon version of Agent Georgia. Each of my agents are within a shared continuity.





	Agent Georgia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent Georgia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298440) by Unknown. 



> Last fall I jumped head first into red vs blue and loved it, however as i searched the fannon it soon became wild and i was unable to keep track of it due to it's little care for continuity, which for me helps make an amazing story.

Mark 4 Green primary, steel secondary, red detail  
Name - Thom  
Ai - Tango  
No trauma  
Threat level High - Used to be on par with the freelancers on the board, however a long accidental space journey prevented him from doing more missions and it is unknown the extent of damage he could cause.

Tango - Origins  
Tango is from the charlie ai serving dual purpose to help Georgia analyze an opponent and also help to spy on him for alaska.

Georgia -   
With a rather uneventful life Thom and his best friend Jackson spent their nights as bouncers at a popular bar before there was an armed robbery which ended in Thom being knocked out and Jackson dead in the back of an ambulance. It was at this moment the Director asked thom if he would join project freelancer to get revenge for his friend who had just been killed by insurrectionists. Thom joined, not because of the revenge, but because he felt like it was the right thing to do. He arrived the same time as agent Utah whom he instantly got along with. During their entry med exam the two see each other without their helmet’s revealing that Utah is Jackson. After swapping survival stories the two were as inseparable as before until the day of the first armor enhancement tests. Utah almost died keeping him in the med bay for two weeks while trying to recover. During this time during a space walk on a mission Georgia’s jetpack malfunctioned sending him off into deep space. By enacting armor lock and having the experimental healing unit the director was testing on him Georgia was able to survive. Maybe it was luck, maybe destiny but he managed to run into the mother of invention, quite literally, catching the eye of Utah. Once he was recovered the healing unit was taken from him without his knowledge of it’s existence. After Georgia had a full recovery he and Utah went on vacation to get away from the stress that was their jobs, though looking forward to bet back. However it was during this vacation when Maine became the meta trashing the workplace and losing the mother of invention, though thankfully not the duo’s armor as they brought it with them.

Skills -   
Not much is known about what Georgia can do due to the amount of time he spent in space and in the infirmary, however before both of those events he was on a squad with carolina and wash inferring that he was quite a capable fighter.

Enhancements -   
Despite having the experimental health unit at one point Georgia no longer has an enhancement, nor does he know that he ever had one.

 

After the meta -   
For a while after the meta revolted the two stayed in hiding on earth, not worrying about the meta due to not having ai, however after some time Alabama tracked the two down recruiting them to project freelancer redux. Once enlisted the Georgia and Utah receive their own ai units Tango and Sierra respectively.

Tango’s role  
Tango helps Thom focus on the fact that not everyone want to be his friend and to consider other people as enemies that are ok to hurt.


End file.
